What if I fall
by Crazylittlemonster
Summary: "What if I fell along the way," Zack asked softly.
1. Chapter 1

What if I fall- White tie affiar. ZackXAngeal. If you squint. I don't own. D:

"If I fell along the way, would you be there to ease my pain...?"

Empty blue eyes, filled with sarrow and pain. Raven hair casting over his broad shoulders and sturdy frame. Fist clentched and tears building softly from the ducts of thoses sad eyes. The concrete was cold and hard but stable for his shaking knees and wet drips of liqud pain.

A simalir but more built raven haired man stood back to the broken boy.

"Won't be long....,"

He steped away, out of sight before Zack could stop him. His legs gave in and he tobbled to his knees, arms encircled across his chest; gasping for the air his sobs couldent allow. The once bright joy filled eyes now seemed like glass. One slip and they would shatter more, sending the peices all over the floor.

His head sloped forward, almost curled on the floor. "_Am I a waste of time.....?_"

Hours seemed to pass before the boy stood and whiped his tears, in a split second running throught the raised parking lot, reaching the railing. Grinning to the world below Zack smiled, and for the last time his blue eyes sparkled again.

"I'm comeing home."


	2. Chapter 2

They had been up all night, yelling, screaming, hitting, cursing, crying...and from Zackary's point of view nothing was going to change. He just didn' understand.

"Angeal that's not the point! You're CHEATING on me! With Cloud! My best friend?" his once joy filled and melodious blue eyes were dripping with pain and anger.

Torn the younger head shook from side to side as his head tilted down. Tears streaming down. Angeals heart broke more, he wouldn't lie, he had been fucking the 3rd class boy named Strife behind Fairs back. He could say he got sloppy to let Zack find out after it was happening for months, but now he regretted it all. The man he was madly in love with was crying, heart broken standing near the bedroom door.

Looking up at the blonde who sat up, sheets covering his waist down, his eyes empty with regret or remorse, if anything they held triumph and a smirk dared display on his lips. That stupid son of a bitch, laying in his bed, fucking his lover, his fiance, his hero. The blonde he called his best friend, the one he told everything too. Went to about everything he couldn't talk to his man about. No wonder he was always edger to hear about Angeal.

Choking a sob he shook his head again, his stomach clenching and pain ridden all over his features. Turning to the older vintage chair in the Conner Zack grabbed his jacket and shoulder back. Turning to the door and walking away. The horrible churning in his gut threatening to eat him alive. Just as he turned to walk out the blonde known as Cloud grinned and did the raven haired mans signature two fingered salute.

Looking between the two Angeal cringed inside, never had the man ever had a fear towards his student and lover, but the look in Zacks eyes shook him to the life stream. Turning after him he called, his voice cracking with remorse and worry he had damaged it beyond repair.

"Zackary!"

Reatching him at the front door the large calloused hands from years of fighting and paper work, clutched the muscular but smaller arm. Jerking him back to face his elder ex lover.

"Zack...please, I can fix this." Giving a very microfiber smile Zack wiped his eye and shook his head no.

"Angeal, you can't fix everything. We can't go back,"

Looking around the shared home they were building together Zack nodded and turned to the table in the hall way entrance, a place for mail and keys, and sometimes sex if the bedroom was just3 doors to far away.

His eyes caught their first picture in the home, painting the kitchen, The little darked haired male sitting on the counter a paintbrush on his shoulder, its holder kissing the younger happily and passionately. Paint covering them more then the walls, peace on their faces, a glow around them that the camera caught. Biting a sob he shook his head no, for the millionth time.

"I'm sorry, its just to late...I can't be perfect for you, so I'm not going to try any longer..."

Tilting his head up he pressed a sweet kiss on the man who betrayed him, and opened the door, stepping out with no plans to ever return with forgiveness.

Staring at the eye viewing hole on the wooden door Angeal froze. Memories of their entire relationship, even when they were hiding their feelings, flashed before him. The first time he saw Zack as a Cadet, the first time he kissed him, The night Zack gave himself to the man. Now all he could see was the mans back as he walked away...'man?' The elder SOLDIER thought, when had Zack become a man, he was always boy-puppy. Smiling he nodded,

His puppy grew up to be a strong wolf, so strong when bitten he took down the enemy and walked away head held high.


End file.
